1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to geometric instruments, and more specifically to construction tapes used in the construction of buildings and other static structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of buildings and other static structures, it is customary to assemble the structures from various component pieces. The sheer size of most finished structures prohibits transporting them assembled. The component pieces are arranged and organized according to to the requirements of local building codes and according to the nature of the use of the structure. Quite frequently, pre-sized lumber is used as a primary component of the structural framework. This lumber is shipped compactly, and may be quickly nailed together to form the building framework.
When lumber is used in the construction of a static structure, various outer components are it framed in place, and then additional rafters,joists, studs, trusses or beams are nailed in predetermined intervals, in accord with the building construction codes. Many of these modem buildings are assembled with repeating boards, such as 2 by 4 lumber nailed in place on 16 inch, 19.2 inch, or 24 inch centers. When the pattern of repeating lumber is referred to as being on center, this means that the distance from one board to the next measured from the center of each board is the dimension recited. From a practical standpoint, so long as the lumber is all of the same dimension, the 16 inch, 19.2 inch, or 24 inch measurements may be taken between left edges, right edges, or the centers of the lumber. Various measuring devices, such as tape measures, rulers, and squares have been used to measure, layout, and mark the locations of building components. The process of marking locations involves reading graduated and numerically marked scales, including fractional distances on these devices.
When the building is designed, an architect will draw up blueprints that show the placement of the various lumber. A carpenter will read the blueprints to determine the correct placement of the lumber at the time of construction. Once the carpenter has read the blueprints, he will then use a measuring tape to mark out the locations of each of the boards. This process of marking locations requires several people working together to place the marks, or is much slower and more tedious when done individually. With several people, one person will be at each end of a stretched measuring tape. A third person will move across the length of the measuring tape, scribing marks into the framework to identify the location of each board. This method, while requiring three people, tends to be relatively fast. Unfortunately, general-purpose measuring tapes have many distance marks to choose from when deciding where the next board will need to be placed. AU too frequently, the person scribing marks will perform a mathematical miscalculation, and, for example, shift a mark and all subsequent marks a few inches from where the marks belong. If the mistake is not detected prior to nailing the lumber into place, substantial costs are unnecessarily incurred. Moreover, the skill required to place lumber and drive nails is very different from the mathematical skills necessary to calculate the various fractional distances. This method requires a carpenter who is not only skilled in the building trade, but also mathematically in the calculation of fractions.
When a single person marks the locations, this may be done by incrementally working across the span, for example, in 16 inch increments. While not requiring as many people or the calculation of fractions, the incremental method tends to be less precise. The measuring tape or square may deviate from parallel along the framework. Additionally, each measurement introduces its own error of resolution, which is cumulative over a span and may lead to significant distance deviations over a long distance. Furthermore, the continual repositioning of one""s person and measuring and scribing tools can be quite time-consuming and costly when equating working time with wages paid by the employer.
Recognizing the need for better measurement tools, a number of tapes are illustrated in the prior art. For example, Wagner et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,590 illustrated a symbolic tape which uses an outline of a human foot to designate intervals measured in feet, diamonds, circles and shading of the same. While this tape is designed to simplify the measurement process by removing the multitudes of fractions found on a more general-purpose measuring tape, the carpenter must still calculate the various fractional sums and measurements. For example, using 16 inch centers, the second board will be one and one-third feet from the first. The next board will be two and two-thirds feet from the first,and so forth. A miscalculation will, as described above, result in an undesired shift of the marks. Similar tapes that use various symbols are disclosed by Troyer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,320; Winter at al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,590; and Walker et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,110.
Carlson, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,763, illustrates computer-generated tapes that identify in writing the locations of various building components. This tape is custom to a particular construction project, and may be used to assist in the construction, by removing the need for tedious measuring and scribing. However, the use of these tapes requires a special printer, and special computers that are dedicated to the conversion of an architectural blueprint into the construction tape. Furthermore, should this tape become damaged or destroyed at a job site or in transit, a new tape must be procured prior to preceding with construction. This can lead to significant and costly construction delays.
Thomas, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,858, and Brandt, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,670, each illustrate colored indicia printed upon an adhesively backed tape to indicate spacing of repetitive members. These markings are visually helpful to locate a board. However, the tape must, in advance, be marked to accommodate boards of double thickness, and locating the centers can be quite challenging. Furthermore, the markings are concealed by the board once the board is correctly placed. This, unfortunately, does not provide a good indication of exactly where nailing should take place. In addition, when these tapes are used to span open areas, the adhesive is exposed and prone to entangling with other objects. Finally, these tapes are readily damaged during use or even placement. For example, if, during the placement of the tape, the tape inadvertently wrinkles or is misdirected, the tape may be destroyed by being lifted and repositioned. What is needed then, is improved apparatus for indicating repetitive spacing, which is not prone to the disadvantages of the prior art.
In a first manifestation, a construction tape is designed to locate or measure repetitive lumber spacings through an indeterminate length having a width and thickness. The improvement comprises a marker repetitively printed upon the tape. The marker has a center region defining a desired lumber location, and a first visually converging region immediately adjacent the center region which converges as the distance from said center region decreases.
In a second manifestation, the invention is a tool for locating first and second consistently sized structural components from each other within a static structure. The tool has an indeterminate length strap having a first major surface. A means is patterned upon the first major surface for establishing a desired location of a first edge of the first consistently sized structural component. A means is also patterned upon the first major surface for establishing a desired location of a second edge of the first consistently sized structural component. A means is additionally patterned upon the first major surface and adjacent the first edge visual locating means for visually interpolating a displacement from the first edge, and a means is patterned upon the first major surface and adjacent the second edge visual locating means for visually interpolating a displacement from the second edge. A means is also provided for locating the second consistently sized structural component relative to one of the first edge locating means, second edge locating means, first edge displacement interpolating means and second edge displacement interpolating means.
In a third manifestation, the invention is a method for accurately positioning lumber within a framework. The steps include forming an on-grain woven tape; printing a marker pattern onto the tape having a locating pattern and an optically converging pattern; anchoring the printed tape within the framework; positioning the lumber adjacent the marker pattern and concealing a portion including a portion of the optically converging pattern; sliding the lumber along the tape while simultaneously viewing the optically converging pattern, until the optically converging pattern converges and intersects with the locating pattern; and anchoring the lumber to the framework subsequent to sliding.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a simple-to-use measuring instrument which indicates repetitive locations. A second object of the present invention is to simplify the precise locating of a board just prior to installation. Another object of the present invention is to avoid the necessity for calculating fractional distances. A further object of the present invention is to provide a rugged tape which is not easily destroyed at a construction site. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tape which is also useful for those individuals who may be color blind. These and other objects are achieved in the present invention, which will be best understood from a description of the preferred embodiment.